Coffin Play
by quothe-the-raven
Summary: A young girl by the name of Alli Cooper applies for a job at the phantomhive manor, she quickly learns that it's not so easy to work there (sucky summery herp derp, my first fanfiction i hope you like it)
1. A new job, A new life

Alli cooper=OC

"Well Miss Cooper, I can certainly see that you're very much qualified for this job." A voice chirped dragging me back to reality; he had been speaking for some time now. But the art and overall design of the marble walls only drew me in out of interest. Delicate patterns and pictures carved into the dark stone making a masterpiece of the most intriguing kind.

"Miss Cooper? Are you alright?" the dark haired man questioned.

"Hmm, oh sorry, I guess I was day dreaming." I stated with a small giggle, fiddling with the frayed ends of my violet dress.

"Yes, the art work is easy to get lost in, my dear, be wary." He smiled, taking out what looked to be a small pocket watch; he glanced at it and returned it to its rightful place.

"The young master should be waking anytime now, I want him to get used to you as soon as possible. So please, Miss Cooper, follow me." He gestured his hand in the direction I guess the young master's quarters was, and started a slow yet steady walk up. I followed suit, taking note of the twists and turns the mansion had to offer.

"Please, just call me Alli, mister….." I trialed off, he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my, how could I have possible forgot," he said, a slight tinge of regret in his words, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, it might be convenient to know each other's names seeing as how we'll be working together from now on." He bowed slightly with his hand over his heart, quickly turned on his heels and started toward our destination. I smiled at his gesture and followed him down a rather large hall until he stopped in front of dark wood door. He opened it slightly and with a soft, silky voice he cooed "young master, it's time to wake up."

Shuffling of sheets came from the room; Sebastian opened the door fully and strode in.

"Young master, I'd like you to meet your new nanny, Alli Cooper." Sebastian stated as he pulled the covers off of a petite figure. I bowed and looked up at the child I would be taking care of. He was…. Cute to say the least, short grey-black hair, pale skin, yet he had a certain air about him that made him seem as an adult.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Cooper," the boy said tiredly, getting out of his bed. The over-sized night shirt was not helping, I felt as if I wanted to hug him forever and cuddle him like a little teddy bear!

I smiled widely "the pleasure is all mine young master." He smiled softly, lifting his head "Just call me Ciel." Finally looking at him I noticed, he had an eye patch. Why would a child need one, unless he got into an accident of some sort?

"Alli, would you mind opening the curtains?" Sebastian questioned as he laid out Ciel's clothes for the day.

"Oh, yes, of course." I walked over to the window and pull back the curtains, letting in the light. I admired the beautiful gardens and hansom trees, movement soon caught my eye, 'that was no bird' I thought. My eyes went wide and I stumbled backwards, falling onto my arse.

Sebastian ran over and helped me up. "Are you alright? What on earth happened?"

I felt my face get hot and I looked at Ciel, his eye full of curiosity. I pulled Sebastian down to my height and whispered in his ear "there's a naked man running around in the front." I said shakily.

"Oh, you mean Pluto." He stated plainly, "he is nothing to pay mind to, I assure you."

"But…. He's!" I gestured toward my body hoping Sebastian would get what I was hinting at.

"Naked, yes, we know, pay no mind to him, Miss Cooper."

"If she is to be living in this mansion, she needs to be acquainted with everyone who lives here." Ciel stated coldly, taking a drink from his tea.

Sebastian scowled slightly, but soon had a calm look "of course young master." He bowed, walking over to me and took my hand in his.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it seems this needs to happen." He said.

Soon enough we were in the court yard and Sebastian was…. Whistling. How an owner would call for his dog, why on earth would he be trying to call a man, nether the less a naked man, by whistling.

'He must be insane.' I thought crossing my arms over my chest, putting my weight on my right leg and blew some hair that had strayed on to my face out of the way. (Otherwise known as the "bitch please" stance)

It felt as if the earth was trembling, loud thumps were coming toward us.

"Um, Mister Sebastian, What was that?" I asked a bit shaken at the sudden booms. He didn't answer, just looked down at me and smiled.

He looked back up, not a moment before a large white blur came from the trees. I shrieked and covered my head as it flew over me landing with a bound on top of Sebastian.

'Is he dead?' I froze in fear as the beast turned toward me. It's white fur standing on end and sharp teeth showing.

'It thinks I'm challenging for territory.' I realized. I quickly got on my hands and knees, making myself look small, curled into a ball hoping it doesn't see me as a threat. It slowly walked over to me, sniffed my head and lay down in front of me, its nose barely touching my head. I poked my head out, looking upon the beast this close; it looked like an overgrown puppy. Its eyes were a hellish red yet the animal was adorable. I reached out slowly and put my hand in front of its nose, "Hi, there buddy." I cooed hoping it would indeed act like a puppy. It sniffed my hand once and lightly licked it. I giggled and shifted to where I was sitting. I stroked the hair on its nose and it seemed to enjoy the sign of affection. Its tail thumping against the ground and ears perked up.

"Sebastian are you ok?" I said looking over the mound of fur in front of me.

"I'm perfectly fine Miss Alli." I heard directly behind me. I jumped up and turned to see Sebastian looking down at me.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised, Pluto doesn't usually take to strangers that quickly." He stated a hint of joy in his voice.

"I thought you said the naked man's name was Pluto" I said confused.

"Pluto!" Sebastian yelled. "Show Miss Alli."

A puff of smoke appeared behind me and a smaller less animalistic figure emerged. A tall, pale man with white hair sitting like a dog appeared as the smoke cleared. My cheeks went a blaze and I felt Sebastian put his hands over my eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, he refuses to wear clothes." He stated coldly.

A faint growl was heard and Sebastian lifted his hands. "And it seems he refuses to let me touch you as well."

Pluto jumped up and hugged me, rubbing his face in the crook of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Pluto, you're making her uncomfortable."

He stopped and looked at my flushed face then to my stiff arms that lay tightly to my body. He backed up and whimpered, hanging his head in shame. I couldn't help it, dog or human or whatever the hell he was, he's too adorable to resist! "No, no, don't be sad, its ok." I cooed scratching his head. He whimpered and looked up at me, his eyes full of sadness. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' I reached out and hugged him tightly, "Its ok, Pluto, I'm not mad at you!" I petted his head and his ears perked up, his arms went around my waist and he licked my cheek. I laughed "Good boy!"

I let him go and he looked at me with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. Happy, no, excited, maybe. I was torn from my thoughts when Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder. "It seems Pluto has a new favourite." He smirked, and I think Pluto took it the wrong way. He growled deeply and swatted Sebastian's hand away. He had tears in his eyes that said "you're mine and no one else can have you." and he nuzzled into my chest. A small "eep!" escaped my lips and he hugged me tightly.

"Well, maybe if he likes you so much, he'll listen to you," Sebastian said his voice relieved "you'll be his new trainer." He smiled.


	2. His trainer, Patient

"Ok Pluto lets see what you already know." I smiled brightly, rolling up the sleeves of my button down white shirt. He barked and yipped with excitement, turning in circles with a huge smile on his pale features. Thank goodness I got him to at least put some old black short on without him ripping them off. "Ok Plu-plu, Sit!" I commanded in a stern voice. He sat down and looked proud of what he had done. "Good boy, Pluto!" I said with glee. We went through the basic commands that every dog should know; sit, lie down, stay, come, roll over. I wondered if he would follow the next command. I took a deep breathe and knelt down next to him and put my finger to my cheek, "Kiss." I stated. He cocked his head, his face a slight shade of pink and he stood up. He was so tall, well taller than me, but in all honesty must men are. He bent down to my height and smiled at me. What is he doing? Before I could question him, he grabbed my face with both hands and his lips collided with mine. For that moment I was in paradise, his lips were soft and they seemed to fit perfectly against mine. Pluto let me go and closed his eyes with an ecstatic look on his face.

I blinked a couple times before my legs gave out from under me, and I fell on my arse yet again. His eyes snapped open and his face fell to a look of worry. He whimpered as he made his way over to me. I looked up at him and gave a small laugh, "its ok, I only meant a kiss on the cheek is all." He bent down and nuzzled into my neck, coming back up he placed a light kiss of my cheek.

"Good boy." I said nervously patting him on the head. "Alright last one buddy." The sound of a carriage coming up the dirt path separated my thoughts from Pluto. The carriage stopped and a strange figure came out, I didn't really know what to make of it, from this far away it looked like a blob of grey and black, another figure emerged yet this one just red. "Hmm?" I was too deep in thought that I didn't realize Pluto's desperate pleas for attention, rubbing his head against my hand. His silky white hair brought me back to reality.

"Oh, right, sorry. Last one!" I said and he smiled brightly finally having my attention back. "Speak!" he cocked his head. I giggled slightly, but loud enough for the two visitors to hear. "Come on, Pluto, I know you can do it." He looked determined and opened his mouth. Before he could, someone tackled me "And whose this adorable little creature, Bassy?!" they said as the snuggled my face.

"Hehe, my name is Alli." I said trying to push the added weight off. "Please let go," I said breathlessly "you're squishing me."

Sebastian grabbed my attacker by his collar, affectively pealing him off, or her, know that I see their face, I can't really tell.

"But… But look at her! She's so cute." They squealed trying to run back to me, but Sebastian was holding them in mid air.

I tilted my head to see the man with grey hair, his bangs covering most of his face, and his clothing, a long black cloak that went straight down to his feet and covered almost all of his arms, he just looked so mysterious.

"Heehee, she is quite a sight, you're right about that Grell." The man stated his voice like silk, "I wonder if she'd look better in one of my coffins." I stiffened at the thought of this happening.

At that he walked over and put a long finger under my chin, making me look at him. "Surely when you die you'll need no makeup at all, my dear."

I smiled nervously, "t-thank you?"

"MINE!" we all heard a deep voice yell. I was shocked to see none of the men in front of me had spoken. I whipped around to see Pluto huffing and his cheeks ablaze.

"Pluto?" I tried to stay calm but my hands were still shaking from the touch of grey haired man.

He jumped in front of me and got into a defensive position "mine!" he stated looking between Sebastian and the other men. Grell crossed his arms "Why does get to have her?" he pouted. The grey haired man stepped closer with a wide smirk on his face.

"And what if I want to play with her," he stated amusement in his voice, "Sharing is caring after all." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, our bodies unbearably close together. I pushed against his chest "let me go, sir." I said calmly. He chuckled lightly as my face turned from the normal pale to a deep crimson. Pluto barked and growled as the man held me in place, he finally had enough and a giant wall of smoke appeared. He came out at full speed, making the ground tremble. I spun in the mans arms and held out my hands.

"PLUTO NO!" I yelled sternly. Pluto stopped in his tracks and landed with a thud on the ground, whimpering. I threw the mans hands off of my waist and walked over to Pluto.

"Bad boy, no, you don't attack unless I say so." I say coldly, looking him in the eyes. That is until he transformed back to his human form and tears started to bubble up in his eyes, he whimpered like a child who just got their favourite toy taken away. "T-That's not going to work." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. A tear escaped his eyes and he started sobbing lightly, head held low in shame. My lip started to quiver and I threw my arms over him, small tears running down my cheeks, "Pluto, I'm so sorry, please don't cry! I love you, you know that, don't you buddy?" he looked up at me; eyes full of sorrow, his hand lifted and wiped the tears from his left eye like a child would.

"Undertaker, you know better to come between a dog and its trainer." Sebastian said to the man. 'So that's his name' I thought holding Pluto in my arms, petting his hair. I placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and he nuzzled into my neck, smiling against my skin.

I heard a slight "hmp" from the undertaker as he crossed his arms.

"What? I can't touch her but the mutt can?!" he said defensively.

"I promised Sebastian I would try my hardest not to kill anyone in this home, Mister Undertaker." I said standing, "So I suggest that you go inside before you tempt me to break that promise." My fists clenched at my sides, I threw every word as if it was venom, my cold glare never leaving him as he turned and walked inside with Sebastian.

"Aww even when you're angry you're cute!" Grell said spinning on his heels. I pushed the stray pieces of black hair out of my face and looked at the strange person in front of me.

"I'm sorry for acting this way and I'm sorry you had to see it."

"It's perfectly fine my dear, you just proved yourself to be a feisty little thing! My name is Grell Sutcliff but you can just call me big sister if you wish." He said with a large smile that revealed his rather pointy teeth.

I laughed and nodded, "I think I will." He got closer to me and hugged me lightly "Because if anyone hurts little sister," he started, "They get to meet this baby." He pulled out a chainsaw and laughed evilly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze, "Thanks big sis."

"No problem." He gave me a motherly smile and put the chainsaw back in his coat. He started toward the front doors of the mansion "And if he says anything bad about your little buddy I'll cut his head off." He chirped.

I turned back to Pluto and scratched his ear, "good boy"

I soon heard a loud crash coming from inside and saw Grell chasing the Undertaker past the front door. I laughed and sat down next to Pluto, "At least Ceil isn't home today. He would have panic attack if he saw all this." I smiled brightly when Pluto laid his head in my lap. I pet his hair and started to hum a melody that would always put children to sleep. He sighed contently, "At least I have you here." I whispered.


	3. The Dream

I walk in my dark room and sigh in relief shutting the door behind me. "Obviously this is going to be a long week." I state coldly. The undertaker was staying with the young master while he worked on a case. It was bad enough that I had to be in the same house as him, if he is staying longer I will explode! I start to unbutton my light purple blouse and slip off me shoes.

It's hard enough to train Pluto, clean and help with the cooking, helping Ciel with his studies and lately he's been taking an interest in learning to play the piano. But now I have to dodge Undertaker's advances and keeping Pluto at bay while doing so. My maid's skirt was the last to go, hitting the floor in a mess of fabric. I moved to the dresser across my room, pulling out an oversized black shirt. I slip the shirt on and crawl under my purple covers.

Drifting off into a peaceful sleep, yet somewhere in the back of my mind, the memories start to flood back, the church, the priest….. My mission. I can't do it, he's too nice to be a threat and the priest said he was a danger to the child; all he does is help Ciel.

The thoughts swirling in my head, made my once pleasant dream go south.

"Ali! How could you!" a voice shouted, words hoarse from the sobs escaping their lips. I couldn't control myself, my body moved on its own, the corners of my mouth curved in a sadistic smile.

"But Ceil, I got rid of him so you would be safe, and don't worry I'll take care of you from now on." I cracked, scooping Ciel into my arms and cradling him. He looked up at me, horror painted on his face, his gaze shifted to the lifeless body of his once loyal butler. My thumb stroking his cheek, leaving smudges of blood along the pale skin.

I wanted to scream, the sight was sickening and the tears streaming down Ciel's face were enough to jolt me awake. I shrieked, my hair sticking to my forehead and cheeks. I gasped for air and put my face in my hands and started to sob.

The image of causing Ciel to openly cry was terrifying. My mind was racing all most as fast as my heart.

My door flew open revealing a worried looking Sebastian and Pluto. Pluto jumped in as soon as the door moved out of the way, putting me into full view.

He hopped onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug, whimpering softly near my ear.

~Author's notes~

Short chapter is short, sorry finals coming up and I'm trying my best to get this done for you guys.

Thank you all for the kind words and wonderful comments!


	4. Interruption

The tears ran down my cheeks as Pluto nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"Is there anything I can do to help you calm down?" Sebastian asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I chocked. I held onto Pluto for dear life, one hand tangled in his hair, the other digging my finger tips into the exposed skin of his back. My breath stopped in my throat and I sobbed into his chest.

"I need to make a call." I said letting go of Pluto and pushing myself off the bed. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and pushed past Sebastian to the hall. I found a phone and dialed the number and waited for them to answer.

"Yes my child?" his voice came through the speaker sending a cold sensation down my spine.

"I can't do it father Donavan." I said blankly, pushing the stray hair out of my eyes. He took a deep breath and chuckled darkly. "If you don't, you'll go to hell for letting that child suffer." I could image that wicked smile spread across his face.

I inhaled deeply, clenching my fist, "he isn't suffering, and I don't give a shit." I said coldly, "This so called demon isn't doing anything wrong, in fact it's taking care of this child! This evil creature of which you speak is taking care of a parentless child who probably doesn't even have time to be a child!" I yelled into the phone.

"Well if you really feel that way," he said darkly, "Then I'll send someone else to do your job, someone who really cares enough to send that damned creature back to pits of hell."

The phone was lifted from my hands and a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Oh, I assure you, Miss. Ali cares a great deal, more so than you know." Sebastian said calmly into the phone. My heart swelled and I placed my hand on his, smiling brightly.

"And if you so wish to send more men please do. I've been starving for a snack." He said, smiling back at me.

He put the phone back on the receiver and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Thank you." I smile into his chest as he patted my back for a moment. I let go and looked up at him.

"Well it's good to hear that I don't have to kill you after all." He smirked. I giggled "I could say the same to you." I laughed. He smiled at me and walked off; I turned and walked back to my room where Pluto was waiting on my bed for me. I walked closer to the bed, reaching out and running my fingers through his silky white hair. He smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. I squeaked as I fell and he just smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to him. I giggled lightly, looking into his red eyes and tried to push myself up but he held me firmly in place. A blush painted itself across my cheeks. He ran his fingers through my hair and placed his other hand on the small of my back. I shivered as he drew circles with his fingers and he smiled.

"Pluto." I whispered, biting my lip. He slipped one arm under my legs and placed me on the bed under him as he hovered over me. He looked into my eyes and asked a silent question.

I placed my finger near my lips "Kiss." He smiled brightly and placed his hands on my hips, leaning down and lightly kissing my jaw, moving towards my lips at a painfully slow pace.

"Pluto, stop teasing me." I whined, moving my hips to meet his. He grunted against my skin and removed his lips, looking at me with lust filled eyes. His nails lightly scraped against my hips making me gasp. A wicked smile spread across his face, he lowered himself back down. His lips brushed against mine and I could feel his breathe against my face.

The door swung open making me jump up sending Pluto crashing to the floor.

"Pluto I'm so sorry!" I said pulling him to his feet. He whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the door and immediately let out a low growl.

"My, my, did I interrupt something." The undertaker chuckled lightly. I sighed and straightened my night shirt, pulling it back down to cover me. I'll be damned if I let him see anything.

"Get out." I said calmly. "And leave me alone undertaker." I finished gabbing onto Pluto's arm.

"Well just remember darling," he said pushing Pluto away, making him land on the floor yet again, "My door is unlocked and you can come visit me whenever you want a real man." He lifted my chin to make me look at him and using his other hand to pulling the hair out of his face. He grinned and leaned in closer to kiss me. I had enough; I put my hand on his face and pushed him away with all my strength. "How dare you. Pluto is more of a man than you'll ever be." I said crossing my arms, "Now, GET OUT!" I yelled. I pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face, locking it behind me. "Pluto, are you okay?" I ask in a sweet voice. He nods and walks over to me, pulling me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry." He nuzzles into my neck and I feel him smile against my skin. 'Hopefully next we're not interrupted.' I think and lightly kiss his lips, making him smile wide. "Let's get some sleep."

*I know it took forever and I'm pretty sure some people are mad at me but I can explain….. I blame tumblr! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D: welp here you go. I'm probably going to make 1 or 2 more chapters. I don't know yet so! Yeah*


End file.
